Now This is Paradise
by YinYangTigress
Summary: This is just a oneshot about the pairing Kraine. Sux at summaries...Please R&R and if you dont like the pairing DON'T READ.


**Yin: Ok, I know I still haven't updated The Contest, but I promise, I will soon.**

**Raine: No she won't**

**Yin: Shuddup!**

Yin::grins evilly:: fine

**Raine: Like you could**

Kratos: walks into the room what?

Yin: Silence her

Raine and Kratos: How?

Yin: Get creative ::shoves them outta the room::

ON WITH THE STORY!!! By the way it's a oneshot

_Now This is Paradise_

"Genis!" laughed Lloyd as the young mage splashed water at him. "Sheena not you too!" he exclaimed as the ninja joined Genis' cause.

"I call upon the maiden of the mist, I summon thee come Undine!" Undine created a wave that splashed Lloyd back to the shore. Everyone laughed at the eternal swordsman as he ran back towards the water just to be bombarded by a fireball cast by Genis.

"Attack!" yelled Zelos as he and Sheena began splashing at Genis and Presea. Colette was helping Lloyd get the fire out. They too joined the fun once Lloyd was cooled. It was just like old times, except this time around the fate of the world wasn't on their shoulders. They could relax without having to worry.

They had all decided to have a reunion to have fun and relax. Lloyd and Colette chose a tropical island as their destination because it was the perfect place in their opinions to relax. Everybody else agreed, so here they are splashing water at one another. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Sheena, Zelos, and Presea were just having fun for old time's sake and Regal was watching over them making sure they don't get hurt.

She on the other hand was leaning against a palm tree, its leaves shading her from the hot sun; she was watching them play as they did before they went their separate ways. She would join them if it wasn't for her fear of the water. She could smell the tropical flowers of the island paradise. She could feel the wind caress her body. She was staring out into the horizon, watching the sunset, tinting the sky with oranges pinks and reds, a beautiful sight indeed. She sighed as buried her feet in the sand and tried to relax. She could feel a smile grace her lips as she heard the familiar laughter of her former students. She turned her head slightly to see that they had gotten out of the water and the blonde chosen had tripped and the others were helping her. She heard the familiar sound of a certain ninja's hand colliding with a certain red-head's cheek; the familiar whining of said red-head. The laughter and mocking of her younger brother as he annoyed the Tethe'Allan chosen. The sound of Zelos chasing her brother screaming; "get back here brat!"

Lloyd was the one to suggest the reunion on this small island and everyone, of course, agreed. They would camp out under the stars as they always did, they would joke around as they always did and they would just forget about everything so they could have a few moments of relaxation. Everyone was there in their beach clothes that had been given to them after helping that lady in Altamira.

Raine unfortunately hadn't been able to relax in a long time. She was hoping that this reunion would relax her but to no avail so far. Yes, everyone from the journey, every one of their friends, was here…All but one. She hadn't seen him in two years, two long years. She sighed and gazed upon her friends once more. Her eyes set upon Regal last. She had to admit, throughout the journey she did feel a slight attraction to him, but that attraction couldn't compare with her feelings for towards Kratos. The worst part of it was that in her mind, as she rationalized, probably neither of them returned her feelings. She sighed once more and pushed off the tree. She walked towards her friends and they greeted her with smiles and hugs.

"Well I guess everyone's here," said Lloyd as he counted.

"But Lloyd," began Colette, "didn't you say--" but she was un-able to finish as Lloyd put his hand over her mouth and whispered something in her ear. "Ohhhh ok!" said Colette cheerily as Lloyd released her.

"Lloyd what was she gonna say?" asked Genis a brow raised in suspicion. "Oh nothing," replied Lloyd walking away whistling. Genis shook his head and followed his friend. Everyone else followed suit and walked towards the campfire Colette had miraculously started.

They all sat around the campfire and Genis pulled out some marshmallows he had brought, from his backpack. "It's not a camp out without marshmallows"

"All right Genis!" exclaimed Lloyd happily as Genis pulled out some other things from his pack. Everyone started eating marshmallows and telling stories about their journeys. Lloyd, his progress with the exspheres; Colette told that she planned on joining Lloyd once she finished her studies; Raine explained that she wasn't getting much out of her journey and Genis apologized for leaving her to go through it alone and explained how he decided to go to the Palmacosta academy with Presea. Regal was helping Mizuho and also helping rebuild Ozette, whereas Sheena was having her share of problems in Mizuho.

'So everything was normal', thought Raine smiling and chuckling slightly. "You ok Professor?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes Lloyd and you needn't call me Professor anymore seeing as I am not longer your teacher."

"It suits you" said Lloyd smiling; everybody else agreed. Raine simply smiled and nodded. Then Colette piped up,

"Who wants to play a game of tag, for old time's sake?"

"That sounds like fun," said Lloyd getting up and punching his fists into the air.

"I'm in," said Sheena.

"What the hell, I got nothin' better to do," said Zelos getting up and helping Sheena up as well.

"Let's go," said Genis getting up and offering Presea his hand.

"I guess I'll go too," she said taking his hand.

"What about you Regal?" asked Colette getting up and dusting herself off.

"I'll pass. I'll stay here and prepare dinner."

"And you Professor?" asked Lloyd.

"Actually," began Raine getting up, "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Ok then, be careful Raine," said Genis smiling at his sister.

"I will," she replied walking away into the small forest. As she went deeper into the forest she could hear her friends' laughter fading. She sighed and stretched a bit as she continued on, her thoughts taking over.

* * *

Somebody was approaching the camp, a rare smile gracing his face. "Hello Regal," he said as he reached the campfire. Regal looked up suddenly surprised to see this person behind him.

"Why are **_you_** here; how can you even **_be_** here?" he asked confused.

"Lloyd invited me, and as for the other question I'll explain soon enough" he said as he walked past Regal over to where Lloyd was trying tag Genis, who stopped in his tracks as he saw Kratos. Lloyd unfortunately was unable to stop and crashed into his friend, both of them falling onto the sand.

Lloyd heard a familiar chuckle and turned his head to the side spotting his father. "DAD, YOU'RE HERE!" exclaimed Lloyd excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Kratos.

"Yes Lloyd, I did promise after all," said Kratos his smile widening. Everyone else had noticed Kratos and asked him HOW he got of off Derris Kharlan. Kratos explained quickly and everyone understood…except Lloyd.

"So that's just it," he began, "Derris Kharlan is now a second moon."

"Cool," said Sheena.

"Very," added Genis.

"I suppose you could say that," said Kratos looking around. "There seems to be someone missing."

Lloyd looked around perplexed. "That would be Raine," said Genis. "She went for a walk…I guess she still isn't back."

"It's gotten pretty dark out," said Colette. "Do ya think she's ok?" she asked worried.

"Maybe we should go find her" suggested Zelos seemingly bored.

"I'll go," said Kratos. "I need a walk myself anyways, plus my angel senses will help"

"Ok then," said Lloyd. "Hurry back." Kratos nodded and walked into the forest.

* * *

Raine walked around aimlessly not caring where she was going. All she wanted was to get away and think. Think about how things were before the journey, during, and how things are now. To be honest, no mater how many problems they had, she preferred it while they were on the journey of regeneration, feeling like there was hope in the world as they got through every problem. 

Her mind lingered on a particular memory, one she wishes she hadn't thought of. It hurt so much being betrayed like that especially after thinking that he might actually return her feelings. She shook her head trying to get that thought out, she sighed and kept walking.

She paid no particular attention to where she was going she just kept looking down at her feet. So she didn't notice that a certain some one was standing in front of her and she bumped into them falling back.

She fell flat on her back. "Ow…" she groaned, "sorry about that," she said to the person, still unaware of who it might be.

"It's alright," he replied.

'That voice…' she thought; he offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet and without hesitation wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes opened wide and remained that way all throughout the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked directly into her eyes. Her eyes remained wide as she stared at him. Hundreds of questions flowed through her mind but none of them escaped her lips, instead she said or rather slightly yelled the one thing that she had wanted to say for a long time now, "I love you!"

She was as surprised as he was that she had said it. She clasped her hands on her mouth, turned around and tried to walk away but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into another kiss. This one much more passionate than the first; she was immediately lost in the sweet feel of the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and opened his mouth slightly sliding his tongue out and sensually licking her lips, requesting entrance. She obliged as her lips began to part slowly. He explored every crevice of her mouth and she enjoyed every minute of it. When they finally broke apart he gently caressed her cheek and bent in so close that she could feel his breath on her ear and whispered in a sweet and sincere voice, "I love you too Raine."

She blushed deeply at his words and smiled the widest smile ever. She buried her face into his neck and finally relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist again and they stayed like this for a long while before they finally separated and started to walk back towards the camp holding hands not caring what the others would think.

"Now _this_ is paradise," she said with a contended sigh resting her head against his shoulder.

* * *

**Yin: I thought this would be longer ::sweatdrops:: Well there you have it. This is just something I came up with in my English class. I hope you enjoyed it I was thinking of making this into a lemon but decided otherwise. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, criticism welcome, and please, no flaming.**


End file.
